When No One's Looking
by TIRN33
Summary: "Proud of you, Pipsqueak." He praised. "I'm glad you finally had the balls to stand up to me." Little drabbles about the boys before and after the Big Picture Show. Rated T for swearing.
1. Will You Be My Ed?

**BLERG.**

**I was watching The Hanky Panky ****Hullabaloo and I kinda wanted to write this afterwards. I got some more coming soon, though :3**

* * *

Double D made sure to hide it. Hide it away from his parents, hide it away from Ed, and _especially _hide it away from Eddy (God only knows what he'd do if he found it). He hid it under Jim. Jim sat near his bed. But not too close to make it seem suspicious that he was hiding something. He put it in a plastic baggy whenever he slipped it under Jim (Double D would _abhor _getting dirt on something May worked so hard on).

Double D didn't love May. No, not May Kanker. He loved the _thought_; the thought of someone _loving _him (his parents didn't count of course). He wanted a "Turtle Dove", he wanted that feeling he had towards May to return (not _for _May, but for someone else). But the girls at school had already labeled him as weak, nerdy, and Marie Kanker's property (Despite Double D's efforts to try to thwart her accusations of them; besides, mother would never approve).

But _God, _did he want that feeling again. He slipped May's card from Jim every now and then. Tracing the hearts, holding it up in the air to let the light shine through it and allowing the glitter to shimmer, and smelling it. As weird as it was, he wanted to know what a girl smelled like. But May's card smelled like sweat and Ketchup. A weird combination for her, but expected. It was also…comforting. May was an adorable girl, sure. But just wasn't Double D's _type_.

"Hey, Sockhead?" Eddy called one day as he was sprawled out across Double D's bed.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You ever remember what you and that Kanker did on Valentine's Day?" Of course he was going to ask that question. It _was _almost a year since it happened.

"Barely." A lie. He was pretty good a lying to Eddy. He remembered _everything. _

"You were all _gooshy_." Eddy said it with disgust. "And with a _Kanker_."

Double D flinched. He admitted, he wasn't too fond of them. But he didn't necessarily _hate _them like the rest of the kids in the Cul-De-Sac. Not like Eddy. He _despised _them. Thought they were nothing but _Trailer Trash_ (even though Eddy shouldn't be talking; his parents were from the Park 'N Flush before his _brother _was born). But Double D liked to see the good in people. That's why he stayed friends with Eddy for so long.

"I was under something, Eddy." Double D ducked his head to continue fixing his radio. "I didn't know the actions I was contributing to."

"Under somethin'!? Yeah, they probably slipped some shit into your _drink_!" Eddy exclaimed as he perched himself at the foot of Double D's bed.

He _hated _it when Eddy cursed. Lately it's been a bad habit of his. He was so loud, what if Double D's parents heard?

"Eddy, _please_!" He swirled around in his chair. "It's so ill-mannered of you to accuse a girl of such a horrible action!"

"Oh, _please._" Eddy rolled his eyes. "You know they're dirty."

"They're unsanitary, yes. But that still doesn't make that statement right." Double D faced his desk.

He could _feel _Eddy's eye glare at the back of his head.

"Since when did you start standin' up for them?" Eddy broke the silence, as always.

"I'm not standing up for them."

"You just-."

"I just didn't agree with your statement is all." Double D finalized.

He was reluctant when Eddy dropped it.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES :33**


	2. Memories of Ed

**WEH-SNAAAAW**

**Hey dere, kiddies. Iz meh. **

**Okay so this chapter is called "Memories of Ed". After the Bleach Movie: Memories of Nobody. **

**FUN FACT!**

* * *

The only memory most of the kids in the Cul-De-Sac had of Eddy's brother, was him _leaving_. He had all of his stuff packed.

Two bags as Nazz remembered. One slung over his shoulder, and the other one in his hand.

Kevin remembers watching it from afar with the rest of the kids. He remembers seeing disdain plastered on Eddy's face (who knew now it was all fake?).

Double D remembers him waving and hoping on the bus.

They all thought he was sad about his brother's leaving.

But they were wrong.

He was happy.

Over-joyed.

Practically _screaming _in his head that his brother was _gone._

Now, it was that Eddy _hated _his brother. No, he _loved _his brother.

_Idolized his brother. _

Just not when he beat the _snot _out of him.

"To toughen you up." Was the perpetual excuse.

But Eddy knew that wasn't the case.

And now, the kids knew as well.

* * *

**EMOTIONAAAAAAAAL**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW :3**


	3. From Now On, We're Eds

**Thanks to RubyBlight for the review :3**

**And also, for the person who decided to flame me, how about you message me about the essay that was written by ADVENTURESOFACOMICBOOKGIRL. My lawd, I put her name and tumblr user at the freaking bottom for Christ's sake. And yelling at me about it in ANON is making you look like an immature coward. You wanna talk to me about Mary Sue's, MESSAGE ME LIKE A MATURE PERSON instead of a brat. Because I'll be glad to have a polite conversation with you about it.**

**BTW: This chapter is named after Fall Out Boy's: From Now On, We're Enemies**

**Thanks~ **

* * *

If there was one time Kevin was nice to Eddy, it was when he found home in the woods. Kevin was 10, so was Eddy. They never spoke of it (until after the whole "Eddy's Brother" thing).

Eddy had run into the woods after his mother had complained about him being a failure just like his brother.

Eddy didn't want to deal with his the nagging.

So he left.

And _cried. _

Because Eddy knew.

He knew he'd end up a failure like his brother, anyways.

Kevin was riding his bike down the woods; testing the suspension and breaks when he spotted Eddy.

Automatically, he opened his mouth to yell out his trademark "_dork_" only to see the tears forming in his eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets. His head was hung.

Kevin closed his mouth.

Eddy stomped towards a tree, but from the looks of it, Eddy had ventured towards the tree very often; having carves implanted into the bark.

10 of them.

Eddy reached into his back pocket. He growled and dug into his other pocket. _Nothing_.

"Great." He huffed.

"Yo, Eddy?" Kevin didn't want to approach him.

Eddy amicably dried his tears and spun around with an agitated expression. He was ready for any insult Kevin was ready to deliver.

"This your tree?" Kevin pointed up.

Eddy relaxed slightly. "Yeah."

"You carve…uh…stuff in it?" This was awkward.

"What do you care?" Kevin didn't. He just wanted to know what was up.

"I just wanted to know what was up." Kevin voiced. But he hoped Eddy didn't want to talk about it.

Eddy shrugged. "You know, moms. I just need to carve another mark." He jabbed his thumb towards the tree.

Thank _God_.

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a new screw driver. "Here, Bro."

He tossed it. Eddy jumped slightly, but caught it.

With a flabbergasted look on his face.

He shook it off quickly before turning and slamming the metal into the bark; dragging it down to complete the 11th mark.

"Thanks." He tossed it back to Kevin.

Kevin simply nodded and smiled. He twisted around on his heel and began to walk off. But before he completely disappeared into the woods he stopped, cocked his head back, and spoke.

"You're still a dork."

Eddy smirked. "And you're still a Jug-Head."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW MY PRETTIES 3**

**AND _MESSAGE ME IF YOU GOT AN ISSUE. BECAUSE SERIOUSLY. _**


End file.
